


Fire

by kikikryslee



Series: Your Move [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Hate to Love, M/M, Neighbors, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: Word Prompt: SnowJust when Louis thought he couldn't be more annoyed with Harry, he had to go and take Louis by surprise.





	Fire

Funnily enough, the battle only ended because it started snowing again.

“Hot chocolate at my place!” Niall announced as everyone pulled snow out of their hoods.

Louis frowned when Harry started walking, wanting to say that didn’t include him and his stupid hair. But, as he followed everyone else inside, he was surprised to see Harry waiting for him outside of the building. It was just the two of them.

Before Louis could say anything, Harry leaned in, kissing Louis softly. When Harry pulled back, Louis was breathless, which, um…

“Your move, Tomlinson,” Harry said before going inside.

Well, then.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! 
> 
> If you liked these, you can reblog the fic [post](http://flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/post/168898566262)!


End file.
